


Basket Auction

by AnnaWinch



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWinch/pseuds/AnnaWinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basket day with Palmer Tech, Felicity is happy to be part of that, and maybe Oliver will be enjoy the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basket Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I started to watch Gilmore Girls so I decided that will be a good Idea to have a basket auction as on Gilmore Girls with our ship... hope you enjoy it.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, please let me know what you think...

“Wow Blondie, you bought us food for a week!”  Roy told her.

“Listen to me if you ever touch any of this food, I will put on the internet the most ridiculous picture of you”

“Ok, don’t touch, I got it!”

She starts to put a basket and all the food that she had bought, when she heard him, walking down to the stairs with Diggle.

“What is all of this?” Oliver asked her.

“Ray wants to all the office has a basket day, tomorrow” Felicity told him.

“A basket day, what is that?” Diggle asks.

“it is a basket auction actually, the woman on Palmer Technologies, will make a basket and the men will auction the basket, and we will have a picnic with the person that buy the basket and all the money will go to Starling City General Hospital…… So I’m trying to do my basket look nice and delicious but…”

Diggle start to walking toward her and said  “Let me help with that….”

She only heard Oliver said to Roy that they should be training.

* * *

 

It was a beautiful day at Starling City Park, she is living here for so long now and she hasn’t spent a lot of time here, it feels so good to have a different day, not to only be in an office all the time, to enjoy this as a normal person does.

Ray really knows how to make happy his employees, this whole basket auction was so funny, the people were enjoying each other, they were having fun with all the games, and Felicity could tell that most that one person is happy to share a picnic with someone special.

She was standing at the end of the crowd, watching how the auction was going, until she realizes that Richard from the HR, took her basket….  “Please, don’t be someone creepy...… Felicity thought.

“Five Dollars…..” he heard a man said...

“Really? My basket worth more than 5 dollars” Felicity said to herself.

“One hundred dollars”

She knows this voice, it was definitely him…. “It is Oliver Queen…” she heard the girl in front of her saying, pointing at Oliver who now was behind Felicity...

Felicity looks back and he saw him, he was wearing a blue T-shirt, and jeans, he looks so not Oliver right now, he looks relaxed and then he smiles at her and start to walk towards her.

“Hi” she told him.

“Hi”

“What are you doing here?” she asked him

“I thought it would be a good idea to have a day off so…..”

“Two hundred” she heard and Oliver got tense, it was Ray, Ray Palmer was bidding for her basket, this is not happening Felicity thought.

“Three hundred” Oliver yells and looks at Ray. She knew that look, Oliver was considering to put an Arrow on her boss.

“Five hundred” Ray said.

“One thousand” Oliver said and Felicity looks at him she couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Oliver that is too much” Felicity told him, but Oliver just smiles at her.

“Three thousand” Ray says…

“Ok, this is enough, I will talk to Ray and stop this!” Felicity was walking when Oliver said “Five thousand”….

Ray looks at Oliver and then to Felicity, and put his head down while Richard start to yell “Five thousand going once…. Five thousand going twice….”

“One million” That was Ray…

Oliver looks at Felicity and he just says “I’m sorry I can’t” and he walks away…

“Oliver!” She said when Richard also yells “SOLD!”

“So are you ready?” Ray told her.

“What?....” Felicity was confused, she really wants to go after Oliver, but she didn’t know what had just happened.

Ray only shows her basket and then all the people in the park were watching them, so she understood that she must go with Ray and enjoy the picnic.

* * *

 

“I thought this will be a quiet night for us…” Roy said over the comm.

“Roy…” Diggle told him.

Oliver wasn’t in a good mood tonight and Roy wasn’t helping at all, with those comments.

“Don’t be a baby, we just finished, so please guys come back home” Felicity told them and each of them start to move, Oliver just nod and took his bike and Diggle follow him in the van.

When Oliver arrives to the foundry, he couldn’t see any sign of Roy or Diggle and Felicity was still there working on the computers, he decides not to say nothing just take a shower and put his sweat pants and sweater, when he was out of the shower, Felicity was still there, he thought that he would talk to her, maybe he should say that he is sorry for not be able to get her basket or maybe say sorry because he just left and let her there. But at the end he didn’t know what to say. The only think that he knows that he doesn’t want to talk about what happen at the auction.

When he was ready to ask her why she was there so late… she said “Finally, you really took a long shower”…

“Sorry?”

“Don’t be silly… it just that I have hungry” while she was talking to him, she also picks up a basket and show him and said “Shall we?”

“Felicity! What?.... I, believe, we shouldn’t…” This is a bad idea, he was perfectly clear about that he can’t be with her, but today he just forgot about that and now she was here in front of him, with a basket.

“Don’t be silly Oliver, you deserve a night off, but apparently the bad guys didn´t get the memo, so come here and let’s eat”….

Oliver smiles and sit on the floor with Felicity, they start eating and talking about everything how was her job at Palmer Technologies, how she was as a teenager and Oliver also start to share some adventures of Tommy and him at parties or the ones they only did to see their parents mad.

At the end while they were eating ice cream, Oliver puts a sad face and told her.

“You shouldn’t have to do this, Felicity”

“Why? You didn´t like it?” she looks a little disappointed.

“No, I mean I enjoyed all of this, but you didn’t have to, just because I couldn´t afford your basket at the park”

He couldn’t believe what he had just said, she was going to be mad, but instead of this Felicity smile at him…

“To be fair, I didn’t get to eat my delicious basket, Ray had to handle with the mayor and some reporters, and so I just stand there looking for my delicious basket and no eat nothing at all. So I thought we deserved one and I made a new one with our favorite things”….

“Thank you, Felicity”

“Thank you, for stay, well, I mean you always stay here, because you like to be here, this is like your home, so maybe I should be saying thank you….

Oliver smiles and put his hand on her shoulder to make her breath and calm…

 Felicity smile and say “Thank you”

He smiles and there it was the face, she just saw at the park a different Oliver, the one that just one to enjoy himself, she wonders if he knows this about himself.

“Maybe I should….” She starts to get on her feet when Oliver helps her and told her “Let me take you home”

This night was unique, Oliver was sure that tonight he just was Oliver and not the man under the hood, he couldn’t believe that Felicity always saw him, like him, like Oliver it feels so safe to be him just around her, “maybe” he thought “one day he can be just Oliver with her”.


End file.
